


Dear Mr. Hinata

by deathoftheartist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathoftheartist/pseuds/deathoftheartist
Summary: A series of unsent letters written by Nagito Komaeda, addressed to Hajime Hinata.All content within was found and published by Kyoko Kirigiri.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (implied), Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Letter #1, entitled "My Newest Hope"

Dear Mr. Hinata,

Chances are you'll never read this. I don't ever plan on sending it anyway, you might think I'm some kind of creepy stalker. I'm not even sure what possessed me to write this in the first place. The part of me that still holds onto some measly modicum of common sense was once again overpowered by the part of me that Ms. Nanami describes as "aggressively homosexual". I honestly don't know what it is, it's just. Ugh.

When I look at you, I feel the strangest hope. A bright, blinding hope that grabs ahold of you and roughly penetrates your... heart. It makes me almost feel like this whole situation isn't as bad as it is. 

Oh, fuck it. You're never going to see this anyway. Now isn't the time for subtlety. Hajime Hinata, I'm falling madly in love with you. You're the hope to block out my despair, you're what gets me out of bed every morning. I've only known you for maybe... a week now? Time works differently here. Something's off, and I'm sure you've noticed it too. I think we all noticed it when we had to watch the mentally deranged robot bear sautée that one horny guy alive. Maybe I'm just filling his place as the creepy one. Maybe I'm God. Who even knows at this point? These ramblings aren't exactly going to be seen by anyone but me. Unless I die. Maybe, subconsciously, I want you to see this. But, whatever honestly. I don't care about those things anymore. All I care about is you. You alone. Hajime Hinata, you're my Ultimate Hope.

And I never want to let you go.

Hopeful days,

\- Nagito

Addendum by Kyoko Kirigiri: This first letter was discovered by Hajime Hinata after Nagito's death, recklessly shoved into a slot in the MonoMono machine. It was then found and collected by the Future Foundation, previously in the possession of Izuru Kamukura.


	2. Letter #2, entitled "Hope Beyond Despair"

Dear Mr. Hinata,

Hey. It's me again.

So, this "Deadly Life" thing is tough, huh? Fuyuhiko seems pretty down, especially after what happened to Peko. Everything seems so... full of despair. Whoever's behind this killing game sure enjoys our suffering.

Look, I've been thinking. And I feel like... maybe I should show you these letters. I need to let you know how I feel. I need to. For the sake of hope. But would that be hope or despair? God. Look at me go again. My crazy fucking ramblings probably don't help you get over the fact that one of our close friends was turned into a fucking pincushion yesterday. 

I can't believe she killed Mahiru, though. Did you know that I saw her making out with Hiyoko the night before her death? Oh, whatever. I've seen how you and Chiaki act together. My obsessive gayness isn't exactly my defining attractive feature. My hair is pretty fucking cool, though. Reminds me of Gamzee from Homestuck. Do you like Homestuck, Hajime? I hope you do.

God, sometimes I don't even think I'm a real guy. This binder stifles my voice after a while, and I'm pretty sure I broke one of my ribs the other day. I should probably get Mikan to look at that. Am I just a girl pretending to be something I'm not? No, of course not. I know you'd never think that. I know we're one and the same. If I'm pretending, let's just be two gay fuckers pretending. What's so wrong with that? I can't help but think it's the force of hope that brought us together. I mean, two trans boys who love hope and Homestuck? Wait, I'm not even sure if you like Homestuck. Whatever. God. I love you. UGH!!!!!!!!!!

Hopeful days,

\- Nagito

Addendum by Kyoko Kirigiri: This letter was found outside the Final Dead Room, under a stack of books with mysterious symbols and scribbles in them. It was then found and collected by the Future Foundation, previously in the possession of Izuru Kamukura.


	3. Letter #3, entitled "Absence of Hope"

Dear Mr. Hinata,

I think the stress of this killing game is starting to get to me. This, of course, has only made my obsessiveness gradually worse. I've straight-up drawn softcore porn of us. It's that bad. God. I never wanted to tell you this, but the other day I LICKED A PICTURE OF YOU. I'm scared, Hajime. What if I'm next? What if hope dies because I wasn't quick enough?

What if you die because I wasn't quick enough?

I have to do something. I have to prove myself as a true harbinger of hope. I'm Nagito motherfucking Komaeda, god dammit. "Not quick enough" isn't something I understand. I can't stop myself from writing these letters. I can't save myself from despair. But maybe I can save you. I know everyone thinks I'm crazy and calls me a psycho but, I just can't hold back anymore. I could die tomorrow. I could die while writing this letter. This is my testament to you, Hajime. Put this in a fucking Bible. Hope never dies, Hajime Hinata. Hope never dies. Not on my watch. I'M NAGITO MOTHERFUCKING KOMAEDA.

So...

Why am I so weak around you?

My time is ticking down. I feel like I'm dying. I have to give you these letters. No, better yet! I'll show you what hope feels like!! We were meant to be together, Hajime Hinata. I'm going to show you how much I love you. 

Help me, Hajime.

Show me what your hope feels like.

Hopeful days,

\- Nagito

Addendum by Kyoko Kirigiri: This letter was found buried in the sand on a beach on Jabberwock Island. It was then found and collected by the Future Foundation, previously in the possession of Izuru Kamukura.


	4. Letter #4, entitled "The Hope in Your Eyes"

Dear Mr. Hinata,

Sorry about the other day. Shocking as it may be to you, I was trying to ask you out. I know my series of stutters and awkward vocal drones didn't exactly give off the "dinner and a movie" vibe, and I'm sorry. I don't know what it is. You're talentless, but in a way, you're better than any of these assholes. You're Hajime Hinata. You're probably the best thing to ever happen to me. I guess I'm just incredibly lucky to have found you. In a way, it's Ultimate Luck. 

You know... well, you don't know, that's the point. But... I have a plan. We're all trapped in this fucking funhouse at this point anyway. I'm going into the Final Dead Room. I trust that my talent will bring me through alive. Hajime, I'm going to find out the truth about this place. For our sake.

If you're reading this letter, maybe we could... grab a drink sometime? I could show you the place I go to hide away from everyone else. I'll make an exception for you, heh.

Hopeful days,

\- Nagito

P.S.: A few nights before the last killing, I overheard Mikan and Ibuki having what could only be presumed to be extremely rough lesbian sex. Good for them, honestly. Get some.

Addendum by Kyoko Kirigiri: This letter was found covered in sand inside the Final Dead Room. It was then found and collected by the Future Foundation, previously in the possession of Izuru Kamukura.


	5. Letter #5, entitled "Game of Hope and Despair"

Dear Mr. Hinata,

I did it. 

I went through the Final Dead Room.

Oh God.

I'm freaking out.

All of us are Ultimate Despair.

What is this?

I don't know what to do anymore. This whole island life is a facade for despair. Nothing means anything anymore, does it? I guess that's why we kill. To think we were the thing we feared most from the start. It's poetically ironic, in a way. It's cool. No, wait. What am I saying? It's horrible. It's indescribable. Everyone here is a symbol of despair.

But not you.

I can still see hope in your heart. Even where I can't see it for myself. Maybe I wish that Russian Roulette had worked. Fuck this luck. It hurts me, and more importantly, it hurts you. I'm going to find the traitor in our midst. I'm going to do this. For all of us. Every last one. Every remaining symbol of hope that I can pull from the clutches of despair, I will.

None of this really matters anymore, does it?

I'm going to ask you out tonight.

I hope I can find you.

Hopeful days,

\- Nagito

Addendum by Kyoko Kirigiri: This letter was found hanging from the ceiling inside the Final Dead Room. It was then found and collected by the Future Foundation, previously in the possession of Izuru Kamukura.


End file.
